


The sun to his moon

by Ninjaciara21



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaciara21/pseuds/Ninjaciara21
Summary: Y/N a small witch with the great power of necromancey. You traveled with the company to the very end, even sacrificing part of your life to save your kings. Overjoyed with the fact that your king lives you kissed him everywhere. Kissing a king could have consequences so you left, only to be called back to a celebration...
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	The sun to his moon

You took a deep breath. Standing in front of a mirror looking at the ball gown that Thorin asked for you to wear. It’s been 2 months since Thorin reclaimed the throne and finally he is throwing a celebration. You smiled knowing that everyone was alive and safe, being a necromancer has its perks.  
A small knock broke you from your thoughts.

“Come in” you yelled out. Gandalf entered, dressed in fancy grey robe, and his always humble smile. 

“y/n I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear another color besides black, a gift from the king?” Gandalf smirked. He could see from the moment Thorin laid eyes on you how enamored he was. In the beginning Thorin hid his growing feelings by questioning if a necromancer should even be joining the party, always saying it’s bad luck, however his heart would always skip a beat when he watched you smile at the campfire every night with the company.

Gandalf could also see how Thorin had chipped away at your cold heart and let yourself be vulnerable. When Thorin died you did the strongest spell; splitting your life line with him, cutting your life in half and giving it to him. Your hair now had smaller streaks of grey to show how much time was taken, but Gandalf knew if you had to do it all over again you would.

You ran your hands over the green dress. It felt almost too rich on your skin, but Thorin insisted and he is king, how could you refuse. You walked over to the vanity to brush through your hair one last time. Walking over to Gandolf you looped your arm threw his and both began walking towards the grand hall.

“It would be rude to refuse the king, and I’m sure Thorin would appreciate me not scaring away the other royalty “ you replied. Gandolf laughed. You both were outside of the grand hall waiting to be introduced. Nervousness creeping in, Thorin has never seen you so…feminine.

Gandolf must have sense the unease and leaned down an whispered “you look stunning y/n, stunning enough to be even a queen”. You looked up at him curious about his choice of words, but then the doors opened and you heard both your names called.

Thorin's POV

My breath hitched in my throat as I saw her walking towards me. I could see Kili and Fili at the corners of my eye whisper and laughing to each other. When they reached the front she did a small curtsey and Gandolf bowed slightly.

Kili and Fili ran up to Y/N and Gandolf before they could turn and blend into the crowd and enveloped them in a hug. They were saying something but all I could do was stare at her. She was my amrâlimê (my love).

When I awoke from death to see her crying over me and planting kisses upon my face I never felt more alive. I held her close and never wanted to let her go. However she slipped away while I was attending to the rebuilding of Erebor and lake town. I waited till all my guest arrived to descend from my thrown in search of her.

Y/N POV

Seeing everyone and hearing about everything filled me with such joy. I immediately was chewed out by Dwalin for leaving without a goodbye, and forced to chug a goblet of mead for it. They then began telling me about everything that happened during the 2 months when I left.

“Next on the agenda is to find the king a queen to rule beside him and here comes the eligible bachelor now” I choked on my mead and saw Bofur and Bilbo look at me funny. Turning around I saw Thorin make his way towards us. 

Turning back everyone had their eyes on me. I gave them a crazy look and they all laughed and started a new conversation. By this time I felt Thorin beside me. Looking up at him I gave a slight smile and dipped my head.  
“You’re sure acting formal now y/n, what happened to kissing all over my uncle’s face?” Kili said with a smirk and everyone bellowed in laughter. I shot him a death glare before I felt Thorin's hand upon my shoulder.

“Kili it’s bad luck to tease a necromancer.” Fili joined and once again the company and this time myself joined in the laughing. I looked up at Thorin in time to see a blush disappear from his cheeks. I took another sip of my mead. 

“Y/N walk with me we have much to discuss” Thorin held out his arm for me to slide my hand into. We turned away from the group and walked through a few corridors. Silence feel between us which never was abnormal, but his constant glances made my insides do flips. Reaching a balcony that projected off the side of the mountain Thorin finally spoke.

“Why did you leave without even a goodbye?” I let go of his arm and leaned against the railing. Looking out towards the lake I fought with myself internally. Tell him the truth or lie like I’ve always done .Lying keeps me safe I said to myself.  
“I needed to return to my cottage for a ritual, but I was intending to return.” I calmly spoke, still looking towards the lake. Thorin is beside me, close enough that I can smell him. He's a mixture of smoke, fog and a hint of sea salt. 

“So it has nothing to do with the day you saved me?” Thorin’s deep voice, echoed in my mind, bringing me back to that day. My heart ached again, as if to remind myself why I left. That day I knew I was in love with the king under the mountain, but I was foolish and let my emotions get the better of me and embarrassed myself. The king would never love a reclusive witch like me.

“Y/n look at me this time when you answer” Thorin commanded. My body immediately obeyed his command. Looking into his eyes I could see his anxiousness. I never wanted to cause him trouble, he’s a king, he has enough on his plate.

“If you are troubled with the thought that I regret saving you, please know that if I had to give my entire life for you I would have” I was not expecting my words to come out the way they did. Thorin just stared at me for a moment. The wind picked up blowing my hair towards him.

Thorin’s POV

The gods were sending me a clear message when the winds blew her soft hair towards me. I felt my insides warm as I brought my hand up to take some of her locks between my fingers. I carefully began to braid. She looked at my confused, not understanding what was actually happening. Half way through with the braid I pulled out the gold bead shaped like the sun. 

“Dwarves are accustom to darkness, the riches filling them with sickness. The gods intervened by making each dwarf a amralime. To many that name just means love, but to a dwarf that means their light in the darkness, their own personal sun”. You looped the sun charm into her hair and finished the braid. You placed one hand onto her waist and on cupped her cheek.

Her yellow witch eyes, shining brightly in dark night sky, wide with curiosity. You knew the physical touches were new to her. Growing up alone has made her strong, and you loved her strong, but you wanted to be her pillar, her shadow, her moon to comfort her. 

You laid your forehead on hers looking into her eyes. Holding her lightly if she wanted to pull away. You felt her hands slowly creep up your chest. One stayed on your chest, almost to calm the rapid beating of your heart. Then the other went to your shoulder where it began to play with hair.  
“Amralime” your eyes closed as you breathed out heavily. You felt her full soft lips on yours and you couldn’t help but release a relieved sigh and pull her closer. She pulled away breathless looking up at you with her cheeks flushed.

Y/N POV

You were warm all over. His embrace left you wanting to cling to him all night. You were slightly in shock at what transpired. Thorin pulled you back into him and leaned down to place a tender kiss on your burning cheeks.

“We should return to the party before the company becomes suspicious.” He held out his arm for you as you began to walk back to the celebration. Immediately coming back you were ambushed by Ori.

“HE DID IT! THEY ARE COURTING” Ori yelled as he pointed to your head, more specifically your braid. Roars and cheers filled the space. You heard a deep laugh and turn to see Thorin looking right back at you with the largest smile you have ever seen from him


End file.
